


Shattered

by Atlusa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlusa/pseuds/Atlusa
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. But Sentinel's latest stunt just might kill them all...Or worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don’t own Transformers Animated or any characters for that matter.
> 
> Notes : I haven’t done fanfiction, let alone TF based, in ages. And never for TFA, So I don’t really know what the hell I’m doing but what the hell, I’m going for it. lol I took quite a few liberties, pulling bits from various continuities to build this sucker.
> 
> Warnings : I have a tendency to put characters through hell. A lot of it. Lots of violence, character death, questionable shit taking place or discussed, references or implied bits of non-con, slavery, violence, etc.

The Fringes had to be the worst possible place to put a space bridge. On the very edge of Autobot territory, it took a regular beating from the Decepticons and even anti-Cybertronian organics. Crews came and went during its construction and maintenance, at times never making it back to Cybertron at all. For the most part, the disappearances were blamed on the Cons. It was a dangerous assignment that wasn’t helped in the slightest if the crew assigned were full of incompetent or delinquent workers,  which was typically the case as no one with a whole procoessor would settle for the post.

Sentinel Prime knew Alpha Trion  sent him out here in particular as punishment, pure and simple. After the unmitigated fiasco Megatron’s trial had been, he’d not only lost his position as Magnus but as second-in-command as well. He was bumped all the way down to repair duty with a group of fools and sent off to the Fringes. Naturally, he was angry. He was angry with the Decepticons for living up to their cursed name, at Alpha Trion, and at Optimus for not only upstaging him with the Powermaster armor but for taking his job afterward. He was humiliated and bitter. His team didn’t help make the situation much better.

There were four other bots on the large rockbound base with him. Broadside was one of few triple changers in their ranks who could turn into a plane and a sea craft…but he was deathly afraid of both heights and water. Sentinel had no idea how that was feasibly possible, but he imagined the bot would have a spark attack on Earth when the rain came. Second was Landfill, and despite being a decent soldier and overall nice guy, he lived up to his name. Quite literally. Sentinel had no idea where the stench was emanating from on the mech’s person and it was almost insulting that the mech couldn’t pick it up himself. The whole team kept a wide distance from him at all times. Sentinel knew he could be whiny at times himself, but Huffer took the oil cake. He took the oil cake and complained the whole time he ate it at that. He avoided literally everything difficult, whining about it for good measure and he was the most likely bot Sentinel was going to throttle one day.

The only member of the team worth anything was the medic and truth be told, Sentinel had major concerns about the mech. Dark rumors from Delphi on Messatine followed this bot after his experimental jet upgrades following the success of the twins. Pharma had apparently glitched in the processor and hard from the procedures, not only setting a plague loose on the facility, but sawing a Decepticon defector that recently joined their ranks in half. Length ways. After some orbital cycles under intensive therapy, the doctor was cleared for limited duty and shipped off with him out to the Fringes, away from the good people of Cybertron in case he lost it again. There were a few times the Prime caught his medic giggling in an alarming manner and even talking to himself, so Sentinel wasn’t entirely comfortable with his presence. But Pharma was the best in the field, so he prayed it panned out well for them.

“Can you not figure out why Landfill stinks so bad? What kind of doctor are you?” Huffer whined, shaking Sentinel out of his thoughts rudely. They stood gathered at the base of the space bridge, surveying the damage recently wrought by an agitated Deception that had attacked in passing.

“Last time I checked, it was my job to make sure you don’t offline and continue to function optimally…Not help you smell like fragging rosewood.” Pharma hissed, brandishing an inactive saw in place of his left hand at the minibot. “And if you don’t shut up, I will ram this up your tail pipe and turn it on!”

Sentinel snorted. At least he didn’t have to babysit the doctor.  He glanced up at the patchwork space bridge, the south pole smoking the hit and run. It happened frequently and it was damned annoying. “Could you all just pipe down so we can fix this and get it over with?” He scowled at the rest of the team.

“But…But that’s so high up…” Broadside frowned.

“Oh for frag’s sake…” Pharma rolled his optics, hands thrown in the air. “You have a plane alt-mode. What is your malfunction?!”

“At least it isn’t as bad as yours-” Sentinel could appreciate Huffer’s brave attempt at snark, but the screaming that followed it as the jet transformed and proceeded to run the minibot down in retaliation just ground further on his nerves.

Landfill called from a few yards away. “Permission to come closer?”

“Permission denied.” Sentinel grumbled. “Go, I don’t know…Scout the area or something, make sure the Cons don’t set anything unwelcome up.”

“SIR YES SIR!” Obviously happy to have his orders, the truck changed forms and drove off to scout around. The asteroid was sizable, so it would almost be a mega cycle before he swung back their way.

After knocking Huffer violently into a hole that would likely take him a few cycles to climb out of, Pharma returned to the pair, gracefully transforming as he dropped down. If the slagger wasn’t so crazy, Sentinel would be tempted to talk him into a casual frag or two. He was quite the piece of optic candy, the only piece available really. But the jet prattled on in the worst way about Ratchet of all people, so he doubted he would have much luck. “Enjoy yourself? Because we have work to do.” Sentinel grumbled.

“I’m a medic, not a mechanic.” Pharma groused back, examining his fingertips.

“It’s the same damn thing.” The Prime held up his hand as his comment almost earned him a scathing lecture about the differences. “I don’t want to hear it. Get this scaredy-bot up there somehow and take care of it while I get Huffer! And that’s an order if you need clarification!”

He ignored as Pharma acted like he asked him to move the moon, turning away in favor of fishing Huffer out of his hole so they could get to work at the base of the structure. Beyond the upkeep of the space bridge, which would be their way home in case things went south where they were, he couldn’t be bothered with improvements to the troops. They were good soldiers, for the most part, but personality flaws were a pain in the aft to try and work over. Besides, he didn’t necessarily mind so long as the work got done, his mind was elsewhere anyway. All he could think about were his recent failures and how he was going to get back up in the ranks, at least enough to get positioned back on Cybertron. It was glaringly obvious Optimus would be following in Ultra Magnus’s footsteps and he doubted the golden mech was going anywhere any time soon.

Sentinel sighed to himself, crouching at the edge of the hole for a moment. He was finding it hard to stay angry at Optimus, at least a little. Of course, the business with Elita-1 was always at the heart of his ire, but somehow seeing what she had become and the horrible things she was out there doing like what happened to Wasp had tempered it. When Optimus had taken Megatron down and brought the remaining Decepticons back to Cybertron, he had to admit his old friend looked like he had been dragged through the slag pits. He found it hard to imagine what it was like in that battle and he sometimes wondered if he would have had as much mettle to duke it out with the tyrant in the fragging air as he had. The disgraced Prime wasn’t exactly a slouch in combat simulations, but he wasn’t nearly as battle-hardened as Optimus. His optics flickered thoughtfully, coming out of his musings when he realized he wasn’t absently listening to Huffer complain. “Huffer?”

The hole was empty. Turning on his headlights to examine the small pit better, it looked to turn into a tunnel that dipped down after a solid foothold. He could even see where Huffed had hit the edge and likely slid his way deeper into the asteroid. Sentinel let out a long, suffering sigh. Now he had to go searching for the little pest.

<Good job, Pharma. You knocked him Primus knows where.> Sentinel scowled as he climbed down into the hole.

<Well, I say good riddance.>

<That tower better be patched by the time I drag him out.> His threat was answered with some mild grumbling. After reaching the foothold, he slid down into the tunnel, sliding for several yards before he was struck by an odd sense of vertigo. His HUD exploded with warnings on a somewhat muffled and unknown energy reading that was turning his systems on their head. Sentinel grimaces, digging his fingers into the rock to stop himself. ‘Woah, that’s not right…’ His knees shook as he tried to collect himself. He noticed there were spidery veins of glowing violet embers visible in the cracks and further down, there were large chunks of what reminded him of raw crystallized energon that grew in abundance deeper in. Tank churning, Sentinel hurriedly climbed his way back out, thankful that getting topside cleared up his readings.

“Ugh…” Sentinel shook his head, glancing back. <Pharma, what the hell is underground in this rock?>

<How am I supposed to know? I’m a doctor. DOC-TOR. Not a digger. Landfill is the geologist specialist. Why?>  After Sentinel explained what he ran into, Pharma sounded far too fascinated for his taste. <Odd. I don’t suppose you brought a sample back out with you, did you?>

<Frag no. You think I want to touch that stuff?> Sentinel made a face. Of course, now they had a new problem. <Huffer, come in.> There was silence from the minibot. <We can’t leave him down there…Whatever is down there.>

<Well, I’m not going down there and getting my circuits fried. They’re already bad enough as it is…>

The Prime ran a servo over his face, sighing. No, he didn’t need Pharma going postal on them. Resting his elbow into his servo, he gently tapped the knuckles of his free servo against his chin as he considered what to do. There weren’t many reports on the innards of the large asteroid they were on, the ones there were mostly belonged to the teams who never survived their assignment and even then, there wasn’t much to them. The reports got progressively more erratic prior to their stopping completely. Given what he felt when he was down there, Sentinel mused whether the energy from the crystals had been a bigger problem than realized. It was a suspicion he was going to have to put in his report.

Pharma and Broadside returned to him. “…Well?” The medic crossed his arms, head tilted.

“…I guess we’re leaving him down there.” Sentinel frowned. It wasn’t a great call, but he didn’t want the whole team to be the next crew to go MIA. That wouldn’t look good for him. “If he’s all right, he’ll find his way out.”

“And if he’s not…?” Broadside didn’t look pleased.

“Then…we’ll…send a report he went missing. If we find him, we find him…But I’m not sending anyone down there and don’t even think about arguing with me about it. I don’t know what the frag is down there and I don’t really want to. It felt all kinds of wrong.”

“But you’re just going to leave Huffer down there?” The triple changer pressed before he glowered at Pharma. “And what about him? This psychopath was the one who knocked him in there in the first place!”

“In my defense, I thought it was a simple hole.” Pharma sniffed.

Sentinel shook his head. “No one is going down there till we have more information, now let’s deal with the rest of these repairs. And Primus willing, the Cons will let us call it a solar cycle.”

~+~

Sentinel returned to the Axalon after sending Broadside and Pharma out to hunt for Landfill when the truck never returned to the post. They’d never had an issue with someone patrolling around alone until now. It left the Prime uncertain if it was at all connected with Huffer’s disappearance…or those of past crews. It was possible the bot could have been picked off by the Decepticons, but then Sentinel was sure Landfill would have called for backup if that were the case. He went digging into the base’s old files as he compiled his own report, pausing when it sounded like company had joined him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Pharma.

And only Pharma.

“…Please tell me you didn’t kill Broadside.” Sentinel muttered flatly.

The medic gave him an offended look. “No. I did not. He ran off on his own, thank you very much.”

“And why did you not stay with him?” He demanded in exasperation.

“Because the daft fragger decided to take a cave tunnel down to go look for that idiot Huffer. That’s why.” Pharma scowled back at him. “I started to follow him in, when I started to feel what you described and heard voices so I decided to backtrack and report in. This infernal rock is probably layered with particular metals and stone that keep the underground contained below because he wasn’t responding to his infernal comm-link after I backed out of the cave.”

Well, that explained why Huffer hadn’t answered him. But something was bothering him about this situation. Something was putting a bad twist in his tank. “…Lock down the Axalon.” Pharma gave him a perplexed look before he shrugged and the two of them set about doing so. Once the ship was sealed off, he felt only somewhat better.

“What is with you…?”

“Not sure…I just have this feeling there is something weird going on and it’s bugging the hell out of me.”

Pharma frowned, scratching his chin thoughtfully. He supposed his Prime had a point. There was something unsettling about their team’s disappearances. He had a feeling even a brief exposure to whatever was below ground had helped unnerve them. “You know…” Pharma began thoughtfully, looking out the bridge window. “The Decepticons never really touch down here or properly engage. It’s always passing aerial strikes. Do you suppose they are wary of the asteroid?”

Sentinel’s optics flickered with surprise at how he had never considered that. “That…would make sense. I mean if anyone would know these parts…It would be the Decepticons. But…” He frowned. He didn’t want to try and communicate with a Con again. It would look bad, especially after the last time he had struck a deal with one. Of course, losing three of his four team members was pretty bad too. But maybe he could get answers without completely damning himself. He pulled up the communications array and started to ring up Cybertron. Pharma gave him a curious look but stayed quiet as the line was opened with high command. Sentinel sighed as he found Optimus staring back at him.

“Sentinel…?” The SIC seemed a little surprised to be hearing from him since all of his reports were in file format and he generally let Pharma deal with the talking. It was hard enough just looking at him and seeing just a bit of the Elite Guard badge on his shoulder.

“I’m going to cut to the chase, Optimus.” Sentinel completely skipped over pleasantries. He hadn’t wanted to make this call but he had little choice. “Earlier this solar cycle, one of my men took a tumble down a tunnel. When I attempted to retrieve him, my systems were assaulted by a strange energy source, so the retrieval was aborted. Landfill who was sent out on a scouting assignment has not returned. I sent Broadside and Pharma to look for him, but they found nothing and Broadside decided to venture underground to find Huffer. Pharma attempted to go with him, but was assaulted by the same queer energy and reported back. We can’t contact them and they’ve-”

“Oh look, there’s Huffer!” Pharma piped up cheerfully.

“Uhh…” The Prime’s faceplate heated up as he glowered at the jet, paying the amused look Optimus gave him no mind. He stood to look over the console, seeing the minibot. But his gait was…off and he had an odd, distinct violet glow emanating from his biolights. Pharma took his pedes off the console and leaned forward for a better look himself.

The SIC called to them. “Sentinel? Is it Huffer? Is he all right?”

“Well, he looks kind of funny-” Not that he wasn’t built funny for a minibot to begin with but something was quite off now. But neither of the bots had much time to contemplate the differences as the short mech launched himself into the air and threw himself into the windshield. Pharma shrieked, falling back out of his seat and Sentinel staggered back in shock. Huffer’s faceplate was twisted in a ghoulish visage of hateful rage as he proceeded to pound on the thick glass, quickly causing the material to crack under his blows. The Prime cursed as he accidentally dented his leg on his chair to get back, drawing his shield and lance out while engaging his face visor. “Pharma, behind me!”

“SENTINEL! What’s going on?!” Optimus looked alarmed, unable to see anything but their panicked faceplates and their defensive positioning.

Pharma scrambled to get behind him as he backed further along the bridge. The windshield gave out under the minibot’s assault. Sentinel tensed as the small fragger charged them, faster than he thought Huffer capable, if that even was Huffer. As the minibot lunged at him, mouth open wide with gnarled denta, the Prime struck out, driving his lance straight in. The smaller bot went rigid and twitched, speared through on the energy lance, momentarily stunned. Sentinel relaxed slightly before tensing anew as Huffer tried to drag himself towards him along the lance, as if it was a mere inconvenience at worst. The roar of a chainsaw made him jump as Pharma darted forward and pressed the saw into the minibots’s head, tearing the helm apart. Violet goo spattered everywhere as the body finally went still, limbs dropping. Sentinel threw his lance down, stepping back from the speared body in horror.

“Good lord…” The medic murmured, his plates shaking. He turned off the saw, shaking off the foreign fluids. They looked over at the communication array where Optimus was just gaping at them in shock. Pharma turned to Sentinel. “He broke through the bloody window…”

That blatant observation jarred him out of his stupified state. “YA THINK?!” Sentinel sqawked back at him.

“What the hell did I just see…” Optimus’s optics flickered.

Pharma crouched by Huffer, nudging him onto his back for a better look. Shards of violet were embedded under several cables, his denta were shattered as if he had been chewing on something hard and volatile, and violet goo oozed from the wounds they had inflicted to his frame. He could, however faintly, pick up on that same wrong energy they had felt from the caverns below. That feel of unease returned anew. “I don’t know, Optimus Prime…But I think you should send us back-up. Immediately. Because I have a feeling Broadside and Landfill might be returning much the same way very soon.”

It looked for a moment that he had lost his ability to process let alone vocalize, but Optimus regained his wits as he nodded grimly. “Understood. We’ll be there asap!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don’t own Transformers Animated or any characters for that matter.

Getting Decepticons to divulge anything of worth was a chore in of itself, but trying to get them to talk after a solar cycle’s toil in the Nucleon Mines was downright impossible.

After what happened at the outpost on the Fringes, the team stationed there had been recovered and samples of the mystery substance had made its way to the Ministry of Science for study. Landfill and Broadside had also been full of the malevolent purple stuff and just as insane and violent. It had taken some work, but they had taken them down and their bodies too were taken to the Ministry. It was unclear what they were dealing with. Leftover notes from past teams left them little to go by. However, Optimus felt there was some merit in Pharma’s observation concerning the Decepticons and their aversion to the asteroid. They knew something and he needed to find out what before he sent anyone else back out there.

The team had tried the upper crust of Megatron’s troops, expecting them to have valuable information. He was certain they did, yet they refused cooperation. The only one who didn’t wax on about their leader’s glory or Autobot scum this, we will tell you nothing that was Blitzwing, who seemed somewhat interested in talking. It was uncertain if he could meet the triple-changer’s demands though. He wanted a pardon in some form, anything to get out of the mines really. The labor aside, he didn’t seem to care much for the attention he was garnering from some of the guards. He also mentioned their penchant for making prisoners fight with one another with their rations on the line. They were all details Optimus found quite unsettling. Even if he couldn’t have the triple-changer relocated, he made a vow to look further into the allegations. Cyclonus had quite a bit to say himself, but a great deal of it was cryptic and eerie sounding nonsense with death being a very prominent part of it all.

He had considered speaking with Megatron  himself, but the Prime decided against it. It was better to let the tyrant languish in solitary where he was, rather than him anything to work against them somehow. It wouldn’t be surprising given his wicked intelligence and manipulative nature.

Awaiting word from Alpha Trion on whether Blitzwing’s request would be acceptable in any way, they moved on to question the grunts. For the most part, all they had to offer was that there were orders to avoid many of the asteroids that littered the ring of the Fringes, suggesting the one they had set the base on was one of many. Yet the why, that was still a mystery. Their superiors hadn’t felt it necessary to tell them more than what was needed : if you value your spark, you won’t touch down on one.

“Well, that was a waste of time, bossbot.” Bumblebee huffed as they waited at the entrance to the mines for word from the current Magnus. “And the only ones we can get anything out of are the screwiest ones of the lot.”

“Blitzwing can be coherent.” Optimus paused, a moment of uncertainty flickering on his faceplate. “When he wants to be.”

“Kinda funny he thinks the guards are out for his aft.” Bulkhead snorted.

The Prime didn’t quite agree. Decepticons like Blitzwing and the Seekers weren’t unappealing even by their standards as Autobots. They were just significantly larger. The only thing that made the triple-changer unattractive was that borderline demonic face he showed from time to time. Otherwise, his dominant personality had a comely face, his voice silvery which turned raucous when his fiery side flared up and his frame shapely for a large war-mech. It wasn’t a surprise he had some unwanted attention, he was sure the Seekers had their fair share as well. “Whether they are or not, no one deserves that. He’s a prisoner, entirely at their mercy and he has rights. Even if we can’t get him relocated, I’m going to be looking into the matter.”

<Optimus Prime.> The sagely voice of Alpha Trion sounded over the comm-link.

<Yes, sir?>

<In regards to Blitzwing’s…request. I will permit a brief respite from the mines for consideration of defection and reform. Should he accept, he will be pardoned and placed under a team’s command with limitations. Should he refuse, he will return to working the mines. That is all.>

The elder was brief and his tone clipped as he gave his answer, disconnecting soon after leaving Optimus no room to question or argue. He supposed it was better than what he actually expected, although he had a feeling Blitzwing would not be fond of the idea of defecting. It was hard to blame him. All those who defected from the Decepticon ranks were placed on the list of the Decepticon Justice Division and eventually hunted down for their treasonous turn. With Megatron locked up, he had no idea if that would be the case, but no Con would take the chance. If for whatever reason he wound up under Sentinel’s command, that was hardly much better than throwing him into the slag pits. They might as well ship him off and drop him right at Tarn’s doorstep for all the good it would do the triple-changer. _‘Maybe I can determine who he gets assigned to at the very least…I was planning on getting Bee his own team for the Earth assignment…’_

The mid-solar shift was at its end and the graveyard shift were filing their way into the mines as the others filed out. Normally the Cons looked somewhat dejected on their way back to Trypticon, but it seemed their questionings had riled the group up. Lugnut was bellowing accolades for his master as they marched and Strika carried herself proudly. Bringing up the rear was the triple-changer they had their sights set on and his dark visage looked back at them excitedly, as if hoping for some promising news. “We’ll take Blitzwing from here for some final questions.” Optimus stepped up, stopping him and the guard herding him and the Cons along at the rear. Strika and Lugnut turned.

“Do not tell zhem anyzhing, Blitzwing. Zhat is an order!” Strika snarled menacingly.

Lugnut howled at him as well. “DO NOT TURN ON THE MASTER! HE WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES AND LEAD US TO VICTORY! DEATH TO THE AUTOBOTS! ALL HAIL LORD MEGATON!!”

Blitzwing’s visage reddened as he let out an annoyed growl. “Jou shut jour intake for five fragging cycles OR I VILL SMASH JOUR SKID PLATES IN, JOU-!” A fierce giggle split the air. “-One eyed, one track, flying purple proton eater! EHEEHEEHEE!”

Much to the Prime’s shock, the three attempted to lunge at each other, the two juggernauts against the berserker. Clearly tensions had escalated within the faction since their incarceration, seemingly to the point even the higher ranks were brimming with dissent. That was somewhat promising. While Optimus and Bulkhead took the Con’s arms and Bumblebee pushed on his abdomen as guards wrestled the other two down, they kept the three apart as they directed him to the interrogation cells. Once out of sight of the others and the guards, Blitzwing settled down, grudgingly walking with them in silence. They stepped into the room, the SIC across the metal table from him while Bulkhead and Bumblebee flanked the Decepticon in case he attempted something. Blitzwing folded his hands together, wrists bound in stasis cuffs for added measure, regarding Optimus calmly. “Vell…?”

“Well.” Optimus cleared his vocalizer, wary of how the offer would be taken. “Alpha Trion is willing to give you something of a break from the mines for information on the asteroids of the Fringes. But that’s pretty much it. It’s either you denounce the Decepticons and join us, or you stay where you are. The most I can influence would probably be who you get stuck with and of course, investigating your claims of harassment.”

Blitzwing frowned, briefly appearing close to losing his temper for a klik before he seemed to rein it in. His gaze shifted down, eyeing the table with a cold intensity. Optimus had a feeling he was weighing the consequences and the perks, maybe even considering escape under the pretense of joining them. That was certainly a possibility, but of course the question there was always, what would he do then? The Decepticons that mattered were all under lock and key, those that remained were splinter groups scattered across the edges of the universe. “I…” Blitzwing began, his gaze never leaving the table. “I vill have to give zhat some consideration. I know jou understand zhat.”

That wasn’t very surprising so he nodded. “Okay. I do. I understand. Now the asteroids…?”

“…Zhey have a peculiar substance in zhem zhat vorks like, eh oh, zhe nucleon? Or Nuke? But vorse. Our scientists have vorked vizh it for some time, a long time ago. But it’s very volatile. It’s like energon but wrong. Zhe tests showed it made jou stronger, faster, more powerful but aggressive too. Zhey usually vent feral und died from zhe exposure to zhe stuff. Und never let it near a carcass. Zhat’s even vorse.” Blitzwing explained casually. What he told them sounded exactly like what happened to Huffer, who had attacked Sentinel and Pharma in some frenzied state after being exposed. “Zhey decided it did more harm zhen good for zhe var effort zo ve avoid it. Ve alvays found it funny you Autobots built over zhe stuff like idiots.”

“You’re the idiot.” Bumblebee poked his arm with his stinger.

“No, jou are!” The Con giggled at him.

“Any idea where this stuff came from?” Optimus pressed.

“Cyclonus alvays zaid it came from zhe 'heart of darkness und zhe root of all evil’. Und I vould take vhat he says a little serious if I vas jou. He’s seen zhings. Odd zhingz. Ve even vonder vhere he came from at times…As for vhere, he said zhe asteroids came from a great battle in zhe Vok territories zhat hurled the asteroids far und vide. Vhat zhat battle vas, he never really zaid. Only it vas something ancient and terrible.” The Decepticon’s face flipped again and he gave him a giddy, fanged smile. “Und zhat’s all I know about zhat!”

It was certainly more than they knew before, so Optimus was grateful for the Decepticon’s cooperation. What they had learned though troubled him deeply. If it was something that repelled even the Cons when clearly using it against them would be advantageous, then they were going to have to figure out what to do about the base in question and whether they could set about destroying the asteroids harboring the foul stuff. “Let’s get you back to your cell then. You’ll have the next deca-cycle to consider Alpha Trion’s offer.”

Blitzwing’s jagged maw turned down in a frown, clearly not pleased with the idea. He wasn’t sure if the triple-changer had expected much else. They led him from the interrogation rooms back to his cell where to his surprise, Sentinel was waiting for them. “I was wondering where the delinquent prisoner went but they told me you were questioning him?” Sentinel eyed Blitzwing warily.

Although some part of him wanted to be happy to see him, his old friend always led to unpleasant things in one form or another. “What are you doing here?” Optimus frowned.

“Guard duty till they refill my roster. Apparently they’re not keen on letting that infernal outpost go, despite the weird scrap that just went down. Relocate it for Primus’s sake at least…And before you ask, Pharma is keeping the old coot on Omega Supreme company.” Grabbing Blitzwing’s elbow roughly, he practically shoved the Decepticon into his cell, ignoring the vicious growl thrown at him in response. Sentinel smirked condescendingly at him. “So what did ugly here tell you?”

“Better lookin’ than you.” Bumblebee remarked offhandedly.

“What was that?” Sentinel glowered.

The minibot whistled idly, stepping away and moving towards the cell doors like the Decepticon was more interesting. Optimus sighed. “Apparently the stuff is bad news and we should look into relocating the space bridge.”

“Really? Gee, I just told you that even! But then again Oil Slick told me some interesting stuff about it too, some stuff Blitzbutt here probably made sure to conveniently leave out.” He glanced at the triple-changer smugly, having done his own idle questioning while they had been talking.

“Like what…?” The SIC frowned.

“That the stuff can raise the dead and everything. Sounds crazy, but Huffer didn’t exactly go down easy. Maybe if we used the stuff on Ultra Magnus, he’d perk right up.” Sentinel smirked. He was feeling inspired after talking with the scientist. The reports on the injured Magnus were not looking promising and if he found a way to save him, he was sure Ultra Magnus would be so grateful he’d surely regain his old position if not get off Fringe duty. But Optimus was looking too alarmed for his taste.

“Are you crazy? You can’t use that stuff on Ultra Magnus! Look what it did to your team! Under no circumstances is that stuff going anywhere near him.”

“Ah, because you’re now next in line and you don’t want him to recover?”

Optimus pinched between his optics. He should have seen that taunt coming. “Unlike you, Sentinel, I’m not that interested in being Magnus. But whatever this stuff is, it’s dangerous and nothing good is going to come of it. Even the Decepticons don’t want to touch the stuff, that should tell you _**a lot.**_ ”

“It tells me they know it best and what happened to the others was when they were alive and well. The science whiz over there claims it’s more beneficial for the dead and dying.”

“Remember what happened last time you trusted a Con?”

“And you want to trust this one?”

Blitzwing watched the exchange curiously, feeling a little worried at the former Magnus’s train of thought. Megatron had tried, millions of stellar cycles ago, to take advantage of the dark stuff when it came to the dead and dying in order to maintain their ranks. It had proven nothing but a scourge. And bombs with the stuff had been banned as well. It ate at and corrupted what it touched, hence why their leader forbade its use directly on Cybertron itself. He always had a feeling if Megatron had grown desperate enough, he would resort to it. Surely the Autobots wouldn’t be that stupid.

He turned his crimson optics down to Bumblebee, admiring the minibot for a moment to distract himself from the grim memories. Unlike Optimus and Bulkhead, it looked like the little one had gotten a new paint job. Black was a more prominent color than the yellow now with deeper golden yellow accents. Silver elite guard emblems adorned his arm guards.  It was a good look for him actually.

Looking at his own paint job, Blitzwing grimaced. Several stellar cycles in the mines had robbed the beige of its metallic luster, dulled the purple and muddied the black on his plates. His tank treads were scuffed to the Pit and back, his wings chipped. A hot oil bath, thorough buffering and a repaint sounded downright heavenly. There were odd cracks in his plating, particularly along his legs where long solar cycles of hard labor had put a strain on him. His left ankle struts pained him constantly and there was a swell on the right where he’d been struck by one of the guards in vicious retaliation for biting him with his Random face. It was likely he had to have some joints repaired if not replaced, but that wouldn’t happen until they gave out on him completely.

Bumblebee looked up, watching the triple-changer examine himself. He waved a hand at him and as soon as he had his attention…He proceeded to make a series of comical faces at him. Blitzwing made an unintelligible noise of delight before he started to mime them back at the minibot gleefully, forgetting the arguing Primes for the moment.

Weary of his argument with Sentinel, Optimus called on his team to come along. He wanted to get word to Perceptor on what had been shared with them and ensure Ratchet kept a close eye on Ultra Magnus in case his old friend decided to do something ridiculously foolish. “Come on, Bumblebee, you can make faces at Blitzwing later.”

“Yeah. Later, Blitzbrain.” The minibot waved nonchalantly before stalling momentarily, caught off guard by the forlorn look on the black visage. He shook it off, hurrying to catch up to the others and convincing himself he was seeing things.

~+~

Oil Slick watched as the Primes argued over the little gem he had handed the one who was once Magnus. Of course, said gem had caused its fair share of misery and strife among the Decepticons back in the day, but it was his hope that it would cast a terrible pall over the Autobots in turn.

“…You know not what you set in motion.” Cyclonus rumbled ominously.

“Please.” The scientist drawled. “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“A sunrise dark shall cast pall upon the empire. Time will rust. He shall stand alone while not alone. Adorned the titan will be in black metal. The stars shall scream. The symbol of the Uncreator shall be clear. And his gaze shall unravel the legacy of Primus. Thus shall the adversary rise. A black star. Unstopped and unstoppable.”

“…'a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness’.” Shockwave joined in, reciting another of the prophecies of Primus along with Cyclonus. “Yes, yes, we know, Cyclonus. But those are only terrible tales to scare protoforms. Oil Slick’s course is logical…Sow chaos among the Autobots and with any luck, it will give Blitzwing the opportunity he needs to free us.”

“How?” Strika pressed against the cell wall to hear them better.

“It is a logical conclusion that they are offering him the chance to join their ranks and 'reform’. But Blitzwing is no fool, he will not risk the wrath of Lord Megatron let alone Tarn by truly joining them.”

“You do realize zhis is Blitzwing ve are talking about…”

Shockwave tapped his claws together, watching the triple-changer from his cell. “I am well aware he can **_act_** the fool…But, he is not foolish. I dare to venture he would have made a more admirable second over Starscream before the…procedure.”

Blitzwing tilted his head from one side to the other. He could tell they were talking about him, the way they leered his way now and then. They were pinning their hopes on him, which was quite the gamble on their part. If an arrogant blowhard like Sentinel Prime could sleaze his way all the way to Magnus, the triple changer was sure he could rise high enough in their ranks to access Trypticon and do just as his fellows hoped. Still, he had to wonder if it would be worthwhile in the end. They had been fighting the good fight for fourteen million years, the same song and dance again and again. There was nothing but consistent losses. Their empire had lost several planets in their limited territory and countless mechs and femmes had perished for the cause.  As a scholar once said, to do the same thing over and over expecting different results was madness.

Hell, without Megatron for those fifty stellar cycles, they had accomplished next to nothing. Besides calling on Lockdown to hunt the Autobots responsible for their lord’s demise, Blitzwing himself had been preoccupied with taking care of his charges on New Kaon before he and Lugnut had set out to find the Allspark.

Even with his return, they had come close to seizing the Allspark, only to be handed their most crushing defeat yet. Instead of focusing on Earth, it would have been more lucrative to take Omega Supreme back to Charr, dispose of Starscream, have Strika’s team retrieve the protoforms, produce them en masse, and launch a proper invasion of Cybertron while the leadership was crippled. Or at least, given the details imparted to him by Shockwave of their final assault, would have been the way Blitzwing approached the situation. Megatron’s vindictive streak had demanded he go after the Autobots and the Sumdacs for the slights he suffered for those fifty stellar cycles. An understandable feeling, but one that had cost them in the end.

Now the prominent figures of the Decepticons were locked away in Trypticon, toiling away in the nearby nucleon mines. They were now no better than the slaves they had once risen from. It was a mercy the gladiatorial arenas were no longer functioning, although the Trypticon pit fights were no better. Blitzwing had no desire to be a slave again, which was why he was seriously considering the offer from the Autobots. It wouldn’t be ideal, but damn it, anything was better than this!

He shuffled around in his small cell to settle comfortably on the bench provided. It was woefully cramped, his wings occasionally scraping against said bench or the wall. Blitzwing huffed, dropping his head back against the wall. He offlined his optics as he mulled over the choice looming ahead of him, but the sound of a bot approaching his cell brought him back to the present. He lifted his head, glowering at the person opening his cell.

Bumblebee, looking cocky as ever, was waltzing in like he owned the place. “I forgot these cells were…Well, they’re not small for me but your big aft takes up all the space.”

Blitzwing giggled. “Come over und I’ll show you how big my aft is! I’ll sit on jou, Bumblebench!”

“Didn’t know you were into sitting on people, but I could tickle your ports if you insist.”

“Oh-! Vait…” There was a brief moment of confusion on the black visage before his features lit up with flushed surprise and he descended into a fit of giggles. “I didn’t realize zhis vas a conjugal visit, jou naughty little bot!”

Snorting, Bumblebee hoisted himself up on the bench next to the Con. He could tell the other Cons across the way were watching them intently but he tried to pay it no mind. He was here to pester the triple changer. “Just think…You take the offer and you won’t have to be stuck in a tiny room like this.”

“…” Blitzwing looked down at him. Oh, was that what this was…?

“When ya get out, we could let ya spend a whole day at Sunny’s body works shop. She does hot oil baths, deep plate buffering, get you a nice new coat of paint…The beige and purple ain’t bad, but blue and white would look pretty sweet on you. Get some awesome high grade at Maccadam’s-”

“So vhat, jou here to try und tempt me, little bug?” He huffed with annoyance.

Bumblebee grimaced, as if he were caught with his servo in the energon goodie jar. “Well…”

“I am vell avare of vhat I’m missing, bug. New Kaon does not exactly have much in zhe vay of luxury, nor do ve have zhe time to indulge in it.” What there was to be had in New Kaon was simple in nature, they made do with what they could. It was hardly as decadent as how the Autobots lived.

“You indulge in anything ever?”

His plates bristled a little, hearing a touch of accusation in the minibot’s tone. But it had been some time since he took much time to himself let alone truly enjoy some of the more sophisticated pleasures in life. The troops had been a handful in Megatron’s absence and even when he had been around, the best Blitzwing had to brag about was the oil they consumed on Earth. But despite how the Constructicons praised it, he’d had better and Megatron kept the best samples of it for himself for obvious reasons. It paid to be at the top of the fuel chain after all. “Back home I vould make hot Mudder’s Milk und zome chocolate covered vheel-nuts vhich I enjoyed vhile lounging in a hot solvent bath every Glutsol. but zhat vas a long time ago.”

“Mmm, on one hand that sounds boring, but then again, sounds pretty swanky too.”

“Vhat do you indulge in zhen?”

The minibot grinned, counting off on his digits. “Racing, video games, dancing, music, awesome movies, hanging with my pals, junk food, soooooo much junk food. I really miss Sari, but it’ll be fine cause bossbot says they’re gonna make a city on Earth and he’s thinking I could be stationed there if I want. Then we can hang out all the time!”

“Vhat could possibly be zhe appeal of 'hanging’ vizh a tiny organic like zhat?” Although the humans had been curious creatures, he wasn’t overly fond of organics in general, especially after the experiments Blackarachnia put him through.  

“Just cause. But she’s awesome too!”

“Zhose are not very zatisfying answers.”

“Then don’t ask dumb questions!”

“Zhere are no dumb questions!”

“Yes there are!”

Blitzwing bared his teeth menacingly at the minibot who hardly took it seriously. With a growl, the Decepticon crossed his arms, frowning at him. “I don’t have jour answer und I probably von’t anytime soon! Let me enjoy zhis break in peace!”

“For now anyway…I’ll be back in a couple solar cycles to bug ya again.” As he hopped down to take his leave, Bumblebee winked at him. The triple changer scowled, his faceplate warming a little. “See ya, Blitzbrain!”

On his feet as soon as the cell was closed back up, he watched after the departing bot. His face spun and his mouth spread wide in a jagged grin, clapping his hands energetically. “Oh joy! I can’t vait! Maybe next time I’ll sit on jou!”


	3. Chapter 3

There was one thing that was never recommended and that was to tell Sentinel he had a bad idea. If anything, it made him determined to see it through thus proving he was right in the first place. And if Optimus was the one trying to deny him the chance to shine? Well, all bets were off. After a solar cycle of busy work and really mulling it over, he had decided taking the chance was better than not. If it worked, he would be a hero and Ultra Magnus would be in his debt. If not...Well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.  
  
First, he needed a decent chunk of crystal from the asteroid. There were a few ways to get it, the less problematic approach would be if he intercepted a crate on its way to the Minisrty for inspection and ferret a piece into his subspace. He briskly made his way down to the Space Bridge Nexus after picking up the shipment's next arrival time. He scanned the various arrivals before he figured out his target. Smirking, he approached the crew, putting on his most congenial face. "Hey gents, surprise inspection if you don't mind!"  
  
The other bots merely spared him a glance, their foreman nodded. Optimus had issued orders that this particular Prime wasn't allowed near the shipments but at the same time...it was Sentinel and he was a chore to deal with. Letting him have his way was just easier in the end compared to Optimus and his disapproval. With a pleased smile, Sentinel quietly stepped over, opening the metal crate to look in at the cargo. The dark energy wafted up as it was momentarily freed from its containment, making his HUD flare alive for a moment. Ensuring no one was watching him, he picked up a large chunk and slipped it into his subspace. He noticed it didn't feel much different to a cube of energon when he touched it. "Mm hmm, mm hmm...Everything looks in order." Sentinel dropped the top of the box back down with a loud clank, startling the workers. He smirked at the dirty looks they gave him.   
  
Now it was time for the hard part.   
  
Leaving the Nexus, he went on his way to where Omega Supreme was currently docked. He had waited until he knew his Academy buddy was at his busiest, hopefully he wouldn't respond too quickly. Optimus being the meddler he was had probably warned his stuffy old medic about Sentinel's suggestion so he was likely to have a cranky bot on his hands. Luckily, Pharma would be there so hopefully the jet would make himself useful.   
  
The closer he drew to the docked juggernaut, the more nervous he felt. Maybe this was a bad idea, like Optimus said. Like when he had insisted they go to Archa Seven and Optimus had tried to talk them out of it. The Prime paused outside the ship, grinding his denta uneasily. There was something in the back of his processor trying to push him forward, urging him to carry out his plan. Dark whispers promising glorious things just around the bend. He filled his vents with air as he steeled his nerves and ascended the ramp leading into the ship. No sooner was he inside than Pharma was right there, in his way.  
  
"Sentinel Prime. What a pleasure. But I fear we are not permitting any visitors today." The flighty medic pointed out rather quickly, his voice sweet. Clearly Ratchet and Optimus had made sure he was aware of keeping him from the Magnus. As far as Sentinel was concerned, Pharma could be a spry foe but he was ultimately a frail thing whose most dangerous asset was the chainsaw.  
  
"Well, as your Prime, I'm gonna have to order you to step aside so I can visit him." Sentinel countered, an overly sweet smile on his face plate.  
  
"Mm, but I have orders from Optimus Prime, who I just alerted mind you, and with all due respect...He outranks you." Pharma struck back, honey dripping from his tone but venom from his words.  
  
Sentinel scowled, suddenly feeling hostile as he was now pressed for time. "What, worried that fat old crankshaft will be mad at you if you don't listen?"   
  
That made Pharma's plates puff in anger, his face plate heating up. The doctor tried to calm himself down before he flew off the handle...again. "No. I am not worried Ratchet will be mad."  
  
He looked around shiftily. So Pharma was the only thing in his way? Well, that simplified things nicely. Knowing his only obstacle was the medic before him, Sentinel pushed him aside with his shoulder as he pressed on. Naturally the jet sputtered in outrage and attempted to grab his arm in an effort to stop him, but the Prime let out a feral growl, grabbing his wrist and swinging him around. The spindly Autobot yelped before he hit the wall face first, turning in a daze only for Sentinel to finalize his attack with a fist to the chevron. The medic crumbled to the floor, damaged but online. He'd be out for a good while.   
  
He lingered for a moment, guilt suddenly filling him because ill processor aside Pharma wasn't an entirely bad mech and certainly deserved better than some cheap attack like that. There was the urge to call on Ratchet, admit his frag up and abort, but the pressing shadows insisted he make it worthwhile and finish what he set out to do. Leaving the medic, he went to the bridge.  
  
Sentinel arched an optical ridge as he entered, finding Ultra Magnus hooked to the spark support and the Empyrean Suite gently playing from one of the consoles. He snorted, trust Pharma to play his old aft prissy music. With a deep vent, he stepped up to the comatose Magnus and took in the sight of him. His rich blue was starting to dull, a sign that the spark support just wasn't holding up so well anymore. Soon enough, he would be on his way to the Well of Allsparks. It was quite the pathetic sight for a once noble warrior.  
  
'But you can save him...' A voice murmured in the back of his processor, deep and full of rust.  
  
"Yes. Yes I can." Sentinel smiled triumphantly. He'd save Ultra Magnus and he'd be lauded as a hero. Ultra Magnus would restore him back to his former glory and everything would be all right. Eagerly, he fished the dark crystal out of his subspace. If he didn't know any better, he could swear its glow was even brighter than before, as if it knew its destiny. The energy it gave off was dark and eager. With a shaking hand, Sentinel pried off the support tube connected with Ultra Magnus's spark chamber, revealing the weak and dying light inside. He made a small prayer in the hopes his little gambit would work before he pushed the shard into the spark chamber. Without warning, a pulse of dark energy exploded, throwing the Prime back. He yelped in surprise, hitting the floor.  
  
Ultra Magnus's body jerked and spasmed, his helm thrown back as he silently screamed, the dark energy flooding through him and pouring from his optics and mouth. Sentinel watched, both amazed and horrified as the other howled, black smoke and violet energy bursting from every seam, socket and open orifice. He squinted, trying to see through the black haze, jerking back with a set of violet lights glowered balefully from within the murk. "Uhh...Ultra Magnus...?" The lights flickered in a blink before there was a scraping of metal and two heavy pedes hit the floor.   
  
The massive Autobot stepped out from the fading cloud of darkness, his colors dull as if he were dead, but the lights in his optics indicated otherwise. The Magnus stared down at him, a wordless, terrible hatred in those optics. "...What did you do..." There seemed to be added static in his vocalizer.  
  
"I...fixed you?" Sentinel squeaked out, balking under Ultra Magnus's intensity. He yelped, throwing his hands up protectively as the other lunged forward, looking ready to strangle him. But a voice outside made the Magnus stall. Ratchet bound into the ship, looking annoyed until he saw Pharma on the floor...and then Ultra Magnus through the doorway leading to the bridge. Casting a brief glance that promised vengeance, the Magnus straightened before he strode towards the medic with a confident, healthy gait.  
  
"..." Ratchet shot Sentinel a glance as well, one full of questions and accusations before he looked up warily at what he hoped was Ultra Magnus. "Sir...?"  
  
"Yes." The Magnus answered simply.  
  
"Y-You-...!" The old medic looked around him again, towards Sentinel, part of him wanting to tear into him. He sputtered, looking down at Pharma with concern, then back to Magnus. Seeing as Ratchet's processor was having a hard time catching up to what was happening, Ultra Magnus shifted around him to exit the ship. Optimus was just arriving with his team as he descended the ramp, answering Pharma's call as quickly as they could.  
  
"Aw man, he went and did it..." Bumblebee whined, transforming and brandishing his stingers in preparation of a fight.  
  
Optimus couldn't find the words. Sentinel had done some foolish things in the past, but this was probably his crowning achievement. He was less than pleased with himself also, never failing to underestimate the terrible lengths Sentinel would go to for his own benefit. He smothered his rage and disappointment at the both of them for the moment as he mentally braced himself for a fight with a feral Ultra Magnus of all things. However, this mech didn't exactly scream _'I'm going to rip your face plate off'_ quite like Huffer had. In fact, he moved with a cold and quiet calm, seeming almost normal. Almost. Optimus knew it was a bit much to be hopeful, but he took that leap of faith anyway. "...Ultra Magnus?"  
  
"Yes. I am...functioning. I assume that is where some of the confusion is coming from...Now is there a reason your men are aiming their weapons at me?" The towering mech gave him a bored look. He only spared Bumblebee's stingers and Bulkhead's weighted hand flail a brief glance.  
  
"Uhh..." It was hard not to gawk as he waved his hand absently at Bumblebee and Bulkhead for them to stand down. He didn't want to take on the Magnus in a fight if it could be helped. "I...don't understand?"  
  
"Well there is not much to understand." Ultra Magnus sighed. "Arrest Sentinel Prime on the charges of unauthorized and illicit medical practice as well as assault on a medical officer and I assume insubordination on some level. Now where is my hammer?"  
  
"A-Alpha Trion has it. He's...been interim Magnus."  
  
"Is there a reason Sentinel was not?"  
  
"He was...But he was demoted to my position and I was promoted to his?"   
  
Ultra Magnus glanced skyward, some part of his processor catching up and remembering the young Prime telling him all of this at some point. He vaguely recalled mixed feelings on the matter : pride in Optimus proving him wrong, disappointment in Sentinel for his unmitigated foolishness. "Ah. Yes. Conspiring with the enemy and endangering the populace to further his own ends and whatnot. Add those to the list of charges then, and have him sent to Trypticon." The Autobots looked at each other in confusion. "Are you having a hard time processing my orders and the charges in question?"  
  
"No..." Optimus began uneasily. "But..."  
  
"I had best not hear 'But Alpha Trion didn't-' because I am not Alpha Trion. Now if you are having a hard time carrying out my orders, I can always have you locked in the stockades as well and find a new Second." He strode past them with every intention of finding the Council leader and reclaiming his hammer, leaving the flabbergasted crew to follow their orders.  
  
"Well. Sucks for Sentinel, I guess?" Bumblebee frowned.  
  
Taking a deep vent with his optics off for a moment, Optimus braced himself for the excuses and the bartering and even the possible fight that was about to come his way. Sentinel was never one for going down quietly. He hurried into Omega Supreme, frowning when he spotted Ratchet picking Pharma up off the floor. "Is he all right?"  
  
"Slag no." Ratchet sneered. "That son of a glitch did a number on him. Outta my way!"  
  
The Prime quickly sidestepped out of the way as his old friend rushed the other medic out. Optimus turned to see Sentinel dusting himself off, looking smug but shaken. "Sentinel..."  
  
"Hmph. And you said it was a bad idea...But look! He's back on his feet in one piece like nothing happened!" Sentinel boasted triumphantly. "I have to admit he looked close to wanting to strangle me for a moment though..."  
  
"Yeah, that isn't entirely surprising and now I have to arrest you..." Optimus moved quickly, grabbing his old friend's wrist and twisting his arm around his back. Moving as fast as he did helped catch the other Prime unawares. He clamped the other half of the cuffs to restrain him. "And I don't want to hear it-"  
  
"Well, you're gonna! I'm the hero here, I saved Ultra Magnus!" Sentinel squawked indignantly, trying to squirm free. He hated the insufferable things when he wound up in them. "On what fragging charges did you yank out of your aft?!"  
  
"Ultra Magnus laid out half a dozen and if you're lucky, that's all you'll get. Now-HEY! No kicking!" It was tempting to pop Sentinel in his over-sized chin when the other tried to kick back at his knee. With a grunt, he pushed Sentinel towards the exit with some effort, passing him to Bulkhead who picked him up without effort under his arms. Optimus huffed, his comm-link with the Council flaring to life. 'Great, guess Ultra Magnus went and got his hammer...'  
  
~+~  
  
"...It was super creepy, like the creepiest thing since I saw the space barnacles. He's like, a corpse that's just walkin' around without a care-Well, except he basically brought down the hammer on Sentinel. Like wham!" Bumblebee prattled on during one of his routine check-ins on the Decepticon, tasked mainly with verifying whether Blitzwing had taken the offer or not. But the triple changer always managed to get him distracted with something else, as if he was adverse to discussing the matter. And naturally Bumblebee always took the opportunity to chat. "He would not stop kicking and screaming when we took him in too! He just couldn't believe that blew up in his face!"  
  
Blitzwing listened with interest. The news of Ultra Magnus was alarming, disturbing really. None of the injured or dead Decepticons they had tested Dark Energon with had reacted in such a way. "Zhis...may be very bad, Bumblebee."  
  
"You think so?" The minibot arched an optical ridge at him.  
  
"Jes. Zhe others vere speaking of it." He paused, uncertain if what he was about to tell the small Autobot would not shoot him in the foot later. "Oil Slick told zhat arrogant Sentinel Prime about it vizh zhe intent to sow chaos. Zhey hoped if I vas free vhen zhat happened, zhen I could use it to our advantage und release zhem."  
  
The shock on Bumbebee's face wasn't surprising, nor was the anger that followed soon after. But then the Autobot gave him a puzzled look. "Why...would you tell me that? You know that looks bad. Right?"   
  
"JA, UND IT SHOULD LOOK GOOD I TOLD YOU!"   
  
"Well, it does...But still, why would you tell me that?"  
  
It was a fair question and one Blitzwing wasn't entirely sure about. Bumblebee's visits were rapidly proving to be the only blessing he had in this pit. The minibot's lively energy was infectious, his banter fun and welcome. In all actuality, it was even a refreshing change from dealing with his brethren on a normal basis. Things were always so quiet and brooding, there were hardly any Decepticons of a happy-go-lucky nature. Not anymore anyway. This...This was different and he found himself liking it. It almost felt normal. The triple changer grinned wide, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know~!" He replied in a sing song voice.  
  
"Okay..." Bumbebee eyed the Decepticon carefully. According to Springer, the prison's warden, Blitzwing always seemed to perk up the most when he knew the minibot would be coming. Otherwise the Decepticon was always rambling to himself and trying to rile up the others like Lugnut. Clearly he was in need of social interaction, so it was a little surprising that he had yet to give them a proper answer. "So...Are you gonna join us? Optimus is thinking of letting me take charge of my own team and I could see if he'll let you be on mine! The Bee Team, eh?"  
  
"Ooh, zhat vould be zo fun!" Blitzwing brightened with delight. But then he balked, turning cold and stoic. "But I vill not be a slave again. How am I to know zhat von't happen?"  
  
Bumblebee goggled at him, wondering where he got that impression from, let alone what he meant when he said 'again'. "I'm not...That's not gonna happen. And how were you a slave before?"  
  
"I am not a joungling like jourself, Bumblebee. I vas part of zhe gladitorial circuitz before zhe Great Var, und not oblingingly. Clench vaz a slagbag und vhen Megatron killed him, he took over zhe arena und recruited us to zhe cause. I don't know vhat jou Autobotz vill do vith me if I surrender proper like zhat...But I do know vhat zhe Decepticons vill do if I defect." It was foolish to let a fear of the unknown bother him, but things were uncertain now. He wanted freedom, but under the thumb of the Autobots, would it really be freedom? "Und zhis thing vizh Ultra Magnus...is disconcerting. How do I know he vill honor vhat Alpha Trion has offered?"  
  
That had not been something the minibot considered and it showed on his faceplate. "Um, slag...I didn't think of that. He went and slammed Sentinel despite how lenient Trion was. I'm not sure he even knows this offer's on the table..." He frowned as the other suddenly looked despondent. "But I'll make sure he knows and I'll be up his aft if he changes his mind." Bumblebee grinned with determination.  
  
Blitzwing tilted his head, regarding the minibot thoughtfully. He recognized that look from battle, having seen it plenty of times. Glancing out towards his comrades, he eyed Strika and the Stunticons, thinking of Lugnut and Shockwave and Scalpel. No one was going anywhere any time soon and maybe he was weary of the same old, same old. He'd been doing the same thing for millions of stellar cycles and it never quite changed let alone improved. "Mm." The Decepticon hummed to himself. He looked back to Bumbebee. He supposed it would not hurt to row with the flow and see how things panned out. Push come to shove, he could flee at the first opportunity. "If Ultra Magnus says jes und it is vizh jou, zhen I vill join."  
  
It was oddly satisfying to see the ecstatic look on the small Autobot's face, especially knowing he was the cause of the jubilation. Bumblebee jumped to his feet. "I'll go see him right now then! The sooner the better, right??"  
  
"Ja. Zhe sooner zhe better..."  
  
~+~  
  
Pharma woke to a terrible processor ache and a change of scenery, finding himself in the medical bay of Metroplex. "Oh..." He grimaced as his chevron throbbed in an unwelcome manner. Initially, he was uncertain why his head hurt until his memories caught up to him. "That...insufferable slagger...I'm going to dump Nuke in his energon..." He snarled.  
  
"Pretty sure that's illegal, kiddo." A surly voice warned.  
  
"Pretty sure assault is too..." Pharma's pale optics lit up, looking at the source of the voice fondly in spite of his helm ache. "Please tell me you avenged me."  
  
The old medic grimaced, not at his former student's berth room eyes because he learned a long time ago there was no turning it off but at what had transpired back on Omega's bridge. "Not...necessarily. But Ultra Magnus basically threw everything and the wash rack sink in the way of charges at him. He won't even permit anyone to see Sentinel, which has Optimus a little ruffled. Overall things have been...unpleasant." Ratchet stepped over to the berth the jet occupied, taking his chin to turn his head in order to examine the healed damage.  
  
Naturally, Pharma soaked up the closeness and attention, relishing the touch however professional it was. He frowned with concern though. "So...It worked? Or not quite the way he hoped?"  
  
"I ain't gonna lie...I dunno what to make of it. Ultra Magnus won't submit to a proper examination, he's keeping medics and scientists at a fair distance...but any readings I try from a distance he doesn't get puffy over tell me there's a spark readin' but his systems ain't runnin'. Like none of 'em are, outside of processor activity anyway."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense..."  
  
"Naw, it don't. And it bugs the scrap out of me. He ain't actin' entirely right either. It's nothin' severe, but he seems a lot colder, harsher. Pretty damn uncooperative all around. He won't answer the High Council for nothin' and Optimus has to go huntin' anytime he needs to speak with him." Ratchet sighed, letting go of his chin. "Yer cockpit and yer chevron got some nasty cracks, yer nose got a touch crushed and ya took some dents. All patched and adjusted. How do you feel?"  
  
"Processor ache, and a bit of vertigo if I turn my helm a little fast...But for the most part, I'm more miffed than anything." Pharma gingerly rubbed at his chevron, feeling where some careful welding had taken place and fresh dried paint covered the smoothed surface. He let out a whine, mentally kicking himself. "...I cannot believe I failed so monumentally."  
  
Ratchet scoffed gently. "Not yer fault, I have to admit I would have been caught off guard if that slagger attacked me like that too." Optimus hadn't expected his old friend to resort to violence like that, none of them had really. Sentinel could be abrasive, annoyingly so, but he never struck them as actually dangerous. Part of him was glad Ultra Magnus came down on him so hard, mostly because it had been rough seeing the mess he had made of Pharma, just now and even before the incident on Omega. It wouldn't have been as bad if Pharma had still retained his ambulance frame and thus had the bulk to endure the blows. But his frame had been stripped down to fit the specs of the Seekers, an uncomfortable and rough process for an Autobot. The physical traumas of the transformation coupled with the Decepticon coding had made his old friend glitch in the most terrible way. He'd made a mess of Pharma in too many ways now and if he ever saw the fragger again, he was going to get it. "Ya shouldn't have let 'im remodel ya, you know..."  
  
"This again?... _Sentinel Magnus_ didn't exactly make it voluntary and Perceptor didn't disagree." It was natural to want to upgrade and make the best even better, but Pharma absolutely loathed Decepticons and hardly wanted to be anything like one. As far as he'd been concerned, he had been perfect. But the Ministry had been insistent and Sentinel had issued orders on the matter, it left him little wiggle room to avoid the procedure unless some time in the stockades would have been preferred. They had tried to use the success of the twins to reassure him, but he suspected their bond helped with the process. "It'll be fine...I'll be fine. The sessions with Rung have been very helpful and enlightening."  
  
The older medic let out a long rumble, still wary but he let the matter drop. Reversing everything would probably leave Pharma completely dysfunctional anyway. "Well, since yer team captain is basically taking an indefinite vacation, that means reassignment. But most of the teams are solid and it'll be a bit before some newbies crop up." Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm. They needed some added help at Trypticon, but he wasn't keen on putting Pharma in a dangerous environment. There weren't many options though and no one wanted an unstable mech on their team. Besides, if he tried to be overprotective, he knew the other mech would raise a stink about his superiority. He could practically hear the 'I can handle anything you can do and then some'.  
  
"You have that look where you have some bad news you don't want to spill..." Pharma squinted, the corner of his mouth quirked up smugly.  
  
The corner of Ratchet's mouth twitched. The pretty little fragger was good at reading him. "Eh...They can use a medic over at Trypticon." There it was.  
  
The jet blew out a deep sigh, exasperated. "Lovely. Just lovely."


	4. Chapter 4

_After fourteen million years of conflict and politics, of strife and sorrow, with limited joy and pleasure...He had been ready. The light of the Well of Allsparks had been at arms length, its warmth inviting. It promised the peace he craved, the serenity he longed for. Any moment soon, he would be free. He would be rejoined with friends lost long ago, comrades in arms and even the odd lover. He let himself bask in the warm glow as he waited, knowing it would be all too soon-_  
  
 _Before it all fell apart right before him._  
  
 _Without warning, he was suddenly, violently ripped from that idealic paradise. The light was snuffed out, engulfed in a stifling darkness. Liquid fire suddenly exploded through his lines before a deathly chill wrapped around him. He found himself awake again, wildly aware and alert. It felt like his spark was smothered in something thick and heavy. Optics focusing, the darkness that surrounded him grew thin and he could see the living world again._   
  
And in front of him, the bane of his new, damned existence.  
  
If Ratchet hadn't arrived when he did, he would have torn Sentinel apart. Plate by plate, component by component. Or maybe he would have returned the favor, killing him and then ramming some insidious object into his spark chamber. For now, Sentinel could rot in Trypticon until he decided on a proper and brutal punishment.  
  
Ultra Magnus snarled to himself as he navigated the deep catacombs of Cybertron, searching for the fountainhead of the Well. If he had to, he was going to throw himself into it and be done with this life. Some time ago, the techno-organic girl had returned the incomplete Allspark to where it came from, restoring its ability to birth new life unto their home world. With any hope, it would guide him to the afterlife. If it didn't...Well, Sentinel had better start praying and hard if he wasn't already.  
  
Ignoring every other noise that echoed along the halls, he registered a consistent skittering sound that followed after him. He had a suspicion who it was, given the reports from Earth and the trial fiasco. It was curious that she would see fit to follow him. Either she wanted to know what he was up to or she was looking for an opening, whether to strike or talk. He had no interest in talking, not to her or anyone. If she had complaints about his not sending troops to retrieve her, he had no reason to bother defending the decision. Smart tactitians didn't send troops into hostile and structurally unstable territories for shells where foolish cadets shouldn't have been treading in the first place.  
  
He came to a large, open space, finding the centurion drones resting in their rank and file. The ominous guardians of Vector Sigma were as imposing as he remembered them. Looking past them, he eyed multi-faceted dome behind them. If he approached, it was likely they would react and attack him. The juggernauts were fierce, powerful. Even he would have some difficulty fighting his way through.   
  
"Dead end?" A female voice purred.  
  
Ignoring the trans-organic femme, he studied the chamber as he began to consider his strategy. The Drones had always been fairly simplistic, one track minded machines. As he devised what he would do about them, he moved forward, slow and wary. Blackarachnia watched from the entrance, somewhat eager since these were legendary mechanisms and it wasn't often one saw the Magnus in action. But as he walked, the Drones simply stood. Ultra Magnus strode on, watching them to his left and right, waiting for something. For whatever reason, they weren't invested in his presence.   
  
Maybe corpses just weren't that much of a threat.  
  
With a wide and triumphant smile, he ascended the steps and threw wide the doors to Vector Sigma, the sight of the softly glowing blue light of the Well greeting him. He stared in hope at the font, giddy for a brief klik. Quickly, he moved forward...and found himself repelled by the light. It forced him back a step, much to his surprise. "What...? What is this!" Hammer discarded, he slammed his hands forward only to feel pushed back. He tried to claw at whatever invisible force was holding him back to no avail, incoherently screaming as a figure began to appear before the light. It was Yoketron's successor, Prowl. "Why am I not allowed?! What is this?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ultra Magnus..." Prowl murmured, his voice heavy with grief. "You can't...What flows through you...What's consumed your spark...It's anathema to Primus. When your spark goes out, I'm afraid only the void awaits you."  
  
"WHAT! I didn't do this! This isn't my sin, why am I being the one punished?!" The Magnus roared with fury. The ninjabot simply shook his head sadly, returning to the Well of Allsparks. He stared at the light, dumbstruck.   
  
Blackarachnia observed the exchange from the doors, quickly slinking away. Following and watching the Magnus had been a mistake, this felt like something she nor anyone else should have been witness to. She could feel a dark storm brewing and she intended to have a safe distance between her and him.   
  
As the spider made her escape, Magnus numbly picked up his hammer before he began the slow trek back for the surface. He stared ahead blankly, but his processor was racing. It was going through every possible torture method conceivable he could inflict on Sentinel. It was imagining every sordid, terrible thing he could do to the young Autobot. Finally, in the end, there would be no sweet release for him either. He would damn Sentinel, kill him, and when he eventually joined him in the void...Eternity was going to be a long, wretched ordeal for the Prime to say the least. His plates quivered with his burning hatred and rage.  
  
 _ **'That sounds appealing.'** _An old, dark voice rumbled.  
  
Ultra Magnus growled, hefting up his hammer and whirling around, prepared to bludgeon anyone foolish enough to bother him to death. There was only shadow. "..."  
  
 _ **'But...perhaps I can suggest something else.'**_  
  
He flinched, turning again. Still, there was nothing there. At first he wanted to say his audials were malfunctioning, but the voice was strong and as clear as one could be that sounded like stones grinding together. It felt like they pulsed through his very spark. "Who are you...?"  
  
 ** _'Who I am...It is unimportant right now. What is important...is what I can offer you. If you do as I bid.'_**  
  
The room spun briefly, the darkness creeped in. As much as he tried to see, there was nothing his optics or sensors could pick up. Slowly, he lowered his hammer. "And what exactly is it you want?" There was hardly any harm in hearing out a proposal he supposed, though he had a feeling this one would be a heavy burden to take on.  
  
 _ **'Go to Earth. Gather what remains of the Allspark. Fuse it with my blood. REVIVE ME...And you will be free.'** _  
  
"Your blood."   
  
**_'That which flows through you, sustains you...that which lies scattered in deposits across the Fringe...'_**  
  
Ultra Magnus looked down at his own chest, touching at his worn and grey badge. Anathema to Primus. There was only one name in the records that came to mind. The Uncreator. The Chaosbringer...  
  
Unicron.  
  
It all made sudden and terrible sense. And yet...He didn't care. For a brief moment, it had stunned him, but the shock melted into apathy. What did it matter now? He was doomed and for some reason, the thought of taking everyone with him was oddly satisfying. He could probably blame it on the Dark Energon coursing through his lines, corrupting his spark and his processor, generating dark thoughts and emotions. The dead mech who walked laughed grimly. "Of course. Why not? It isn't like Primus is offering me salvation from oblivion..." Was Primus even paying attention? Did he even care?   
  
The silence was telling.  
  
~+~  
  
Ultra Magnus returned topside, formulating what he would do. The Council would not assist his endeavor, even if he told them a half lie. They would not permit him to leave Cybertron and this was a mission he needed to oversee himself. He couldn't trust anyone else and once the cat came out of the bag, there would be opposition. The greatest obstacle in his way would be Optimus Prime. He was no fool. Anyone who could rise up and defeat Megatron twice was a force to be reckoned with. Even with the power of a Dark God pumping through him, he was not going to take any chances. Unicron whispered to him, telling him all he could do with his new dark gifts.   
  
Determining what he needed in order to succeed, he mentally went over the list he compiled. He needed soldiers. Loyal and completely bound to him, so that he could count on them when the time was right. For what he planned, he needed those capable of stealth. Grunts to provide distraction would also be useful. He would need to disable Cybertron's warp capabilities except for one point, which he intended to use for his own purposes. Last, he needed a base of operation, which he already had his optics set on-  
  
"Ultra Magnus!" He ignored the small voice as he made his way to the mausoleum halls of Iacon. The vast majority of the dead were entombed on Luna 2, but the Halls of Iacon provided the resting places for some of their most memorable heroes. Tiny pedes raced to keep up with him though, showing him the small bot would not be deterred. When he finally huffed in exasperation after the tenth time his name was called and looked down, he stared at Bumblebee. The minibot grinned sheepishly, "Hey there. Audials not working?"  
  
"They are." Ultra grunted, stopping to stare up at the archway leading into the halls where their dead were stored. "I was ignoreing you...What do you want? I'm busy."  
  
"Sure you are-I mean, I was wanting to check on something with you!" Bumblebee began at a mutter under his breath before quickly changing his tone at the way the Magnus glowered at him. "You see, Alpha Trion offered-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you didn't...He offered-"  
  
"No."  
  
"He offered-!"  
  
"No."  
  
"DAMN IT, HE OFFERED BLITZWING A PARDON IF HE DEFECTED!" The yellow bot screamed before he was cut off again.  
  
Ultra Magnus gave him a bored look. "The mech who destroyed Kappa Supreme and served Megatron for nearly as long as I have been Magnus wants to defect. Is that what you're implying?"  
  
"Yeah. And he warned me, so you know, that the other Cons were hopeful he would free them at some point."  
  
"That doesn't strike you as suspicious?" Another idea began to form, a dark and terrible one.  
  
"Well, he didn't have to warn me. But he did. He could have just went with it. Anyway, he says if you give the green light and he can be with me, then he'll go for the deal."  
  
The massive mech arched an optical ridge. "'Be with you'?" He repeated those words suggestively.  
  
It seemed to take the minibot a moment, but his face plate suddenly went red with heat. "Wh-WAIT! That's not what I meant! That's not how it is!" Although that had been the way Blitzwing had phrased it, and he seemed a little odd as he said it...Bumbebee was certain that was not how it was meant. However, when he thought of it like that, it wasn't unappealing somehow. But Ultra Magnus didn't need to know something like that!   
  
"I will consider it. When I visit Trypticon, I will have my decision on the matter. Now if you will excuse me, I have something to do." He tried to dismiss the small bot by stepping forward, but Bumblebee got in his way again.  
  
"Oh yeah, Alpha Trion and bossbot are looking for you too. Urgent and stuff."  
  
The thread on his patience snapped. He swung his hand, backhanding the minibot out of his way harshly. Bumblebee cried out, landing to the side. Ultra Magnus sneered. "I will deal with them in my own time. Next time you get in my way, I will rip you limb from limb." He bared his teeth at the cowering mech who stared back at him in terror. It was a little gratifying, seeing how scared the cocky little bug was. His intense violet optics lingered menacingly on Bumblebee for a klik more, then he turned and headed into the mausoleum. There was the sound of tires squealing in the distance, telling him the minibot was off to report what just happened. No doubt they would come rushing his way once they heard where he was and what he had done since they seemed suspicious of him as it was, so he quickened his pace.  
  
The first tomb he was after was Prowl's. Carefully, he pulled it open, revealing the ninja's prone form. He grabbed a pede, throwing him out of the coffin before pushing the slab back in carefully in an effort to make it look undisturbed. Such care would buy him a little time until someone either looked inside or took note on the security footage. Jazz would most likely be the whistle blower, if not another member of the crew. By then it would be too late.   
  
Dragging the corpse with him, he raided several other tombs for intelligence and stealth agents they had lost in the past. Once he had them, he lined them up and opened each of their chassis to reveal the empty spark chambers of their protoforms. Carefully, he opened his own. The shard Sentinel had implanted was now a cluster that had eaten into the 'flesh' of his protoform. He wondered morbidly how long it would be before it all consumed him. With a grimace, he extracted several shards. One by one, he planted the dark seeds, letting them drag the sparks back from the Well and revive the dead. He hovered over Prowl for a moment, smirking with dark pleasure. It was almost vindicating to do this to the soldier.   
  
_'Deny me, will you? How do you like trying this on for size?'_  
  
The shard was pushed into Prowl's spark chamber and his chassis closed. Ultra Magnus stepped back as the process repeated itself, lighting up the visor with the same eerie light as his and the others. His smirk faded, hearing a truck drawing closer at a dangerous speed. Just as he expected. As Prowl silently and unsteadily rose, the Magnus turned to his chosen agents. "Hide out of sight, keep to the shadows. Let no one find you. I will give you your assignments before long." The living dead regarded him quietly before they bowed submissively, scattering themselves into the darkness of the halls. Prowl lingered, as if his processor was trying to act on its own, but failed. He darted away, disappearing with the rest.   
  
Satisfied, he turned as Optimus came veering into the sector he stood. Hot on his heels was Bumblebee of course. Transforming, the young Prime stormed towards him, looking ready for a fight. Ultra Magnus simply watched him calmly. "What are you doing here, sir?" He demanded firmly. It didn't go unnoticed how he strained the word 'sir'.  
  
"I'm paying my respects. Or is that a crime now?"  
  
"No...But striking Bumblebee, let alone threatening him like that, was absolutely unnecessary."  
  
"Well...Maybe you should educate him to stay out of my way and leave me be. Now, he mentioned something 'urgent' you insist on pestering me with?" Magnus sighed.  
  
Optimus sighed angrily. How could he brush aside his callous behavior so readily? It was tempting to try and teach him a lesson himself, but then again, it was likely he would have his aft handed to him. "Alpha Trion thinks that you're strained from...what happened and that it might be too soon for you to resume your position so soon. They feel-"  
  
"A leave of absence is necessary so I am to hand over my hammer and let them run things. Yes, yes, I expected as much." At first, he was prepared to tell them all to slag off...But he realized such a course would work best in his favor. His access would still be in play, he simply wouldn't be on their radar. He glanced briefly at his hammer. "I will step aside and let the lot of you deal with matters then...But I want to keep my hammer. I feel...safer with it in hand. I fear Shockwave's attack has left me feeling somewhat...vulnerable."  
  
His newly appointed Second seemed to falter there. His face softened a little and Ultra Magnus could practically hear him reasoning in his head that the stress was simply making the old mech lash out and act up. Not an entirely wrong assessment of the surface, but it all went so much deeper. But the poor lad would be none the wiser. "I...guess that makes sense. I don't know how Alpha Trion will feel about that but I'll check with him and get back with you."  
  
"Lovely. As I told your little...friend...I'll be heading out to Trypticon here shortly for a bit of personal business. Since the matter will now be in his hands, I will let Alpha Trion decide what to do about Blitzwing."   
  
"Thank you, sir." Optimus gave him a crisp salute. Bumblebee's was less respectful as the minibot glared at him.  
  
Ultra Magnus smiled. "No, Optimus, thank you."


End file.
